No lo entiendo!
by Inej G
Summary: No lo entiendo, no soy capas de comprenderlo. Pero eso no me hará perder la oportunidad.


Miro su reflejo en el agua, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. No lograba comprenderlo, le había dando muchas vueltas y de verdad que no lo comprendía.

No era guapo, quizás sus ojos fuera bonitos, pero solo por el extraño calor que poseían, fuera de detalle no encontraba nada en si mismo que pudiera considerase atractivo.

Volvió a recorrer su propio rostro en el fleje, sus rasgos no eran finos, pero tampoco especialmente marcados, su piel era blanca, ligeramente coloreada por el sol, haciendo la zona permanentemente marcada con una cruz mas evidente si puede ser. Su pelo tan llamativo por su extraño color, rojo, ni el mismo sabia porque su pelo era así, quizá alguno de sus padres fuera extranjero, no los recordaba tanto como para poder saber si eso hipótesis era cierta o no. Sus orejas eran quizás demasiado grande, desde su punto de vista.

Alzo una mano para tocar su oreja izquierda, con una mueca muy poco propia de el, a la vez que seguía mirándose a si mismo.

Sus ojos bajaron por su cara, estaba bien afeitado, nunca había tenido demasiado bello en el trasto. Eso era bueno, ¿No?, mordió el labio. Estaba inquieto.

Su mirada siguió bajando, observo su cuello, y la piel que dejaba al descubierto de la aventura de sus ropas. Dejo escapar algo muy parecido a un gruñido al ver algunas de cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo.

Cerro los ojos, y dejo escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta había esto conteniendo, giro sobre si mismo y tomo haciendo apoyando su espalda en uno de pilares del dojo.

En toda su vida, y aun cuando era un joven muchacho nunca se había preocupado por tales trivialidades, pero ahora… No podía evitarlo.

Su ya de por si curioso aspecto gracias a su pelo, y sus extraños ojos cambiantes, su cuerpo repleto de cicatrices, sus años. Ya no era un niño no podía negarlo. Y ya a la edad de treinta años su cuerpo empezaba a no responderle igual que a los 15, no había que malinterpretado, no se sentía como un anciano, pero tampoco como un jovencito.

Por que negarlo, estaba preocupado.

Soplo apartando de esa forma algunos mechones que había estado molestando su vista. Apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante cubriendo su rostro con las manos abiertas, adoptando un gesto derrotado, mientras seguía repasando mentalmente su aspecto.

Unas suaves manos se posaron sobre las suyas, apartándolas de rostro, sobresaltándolo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la suave mirada azul mar de su Kaoru. Su cuerpo se relajo instantáneamente a ver la responsable de su sobresalto, sabiendo seguro.

Dejo caer sus manos, a la vez que las de ella tomaban su rostro de una forma dulce, mas que una caricia que cualquier otra cosa, cerro los ojos, girado su cabeza buscando profundizar ese pequeño contacto. Era tan agradable sentir esas caricias. Coloco una de sus manos sobre la de ella, que descansaba sobre mejilla izquierda.

-¿Estas bien?

Su vos era suave, un susurro apenas. Abrió los ojos, lentamente, conectado sus miradas. Era tan hermosa, una diosa. La recorrió con la mirada, sus grande ojos azules que ahora brillaban con curiosidad y preocupación, sus largas pestañas espesas y negras, su piel blanca como la parcela, sus labios de un suave color rojizo, tentadores.

Sin saber muy bien como su mano derecha había llegado hasta el rostro de Kaoru, y su pulgar rozaba ahora de forma lenta los labios de ella, notando el calor de su aliento.

Kenshin…

Su nombre salió de entre sus labios casi como un ronroneo, consiguiendo que un escalofrío los recorrieran de pies a cabeza. Su mano siguió bajando suavemente sobre su piel, dependiendo por su cuello, dejando en su piel un suave cosquilleo, hasta posarse sobre su hombro.

Su mirada siguió bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, esa mujer era una diosa. Su diosa. Cerro los ojos cuando empezó a sentir como su pulso se aceleraba, y su sangre empezaba a arder en sus venas.

No comprendía que esa hermosa mujer sintiera algo por el, que no solo era bastante mayor para ella, que no tenia mucho atractivo físico, y ni mencionar que no había sido precisamente un ángel durante su vida.

Creo que jamas comprendería que había visto en el, ni aunque viviera mil vidas.

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, la amaba y estaba seguro de que no iba a desperdiciar ese regalo que la vida le daba.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, ella seguía justo frente a el, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios ligeramente separados y los ojos brillantes.

No sabia que había visto en el, pero tampoco le importaba.

Sin mas junto sus labios con los de ella. Sus labios eran dulces, suaves y encajaban perfectamente con los suyos. Rodeo uno de sus brazos sobre su cintura, y la otro sujeto su cuello para profundizar el beso, las manos de ella se enroscaban en su cuello.

Daba igual lo que los demás pensaran, aunque el no se sintiera digno de realmente de ella, aun siendo mayor que ella, a pesar de su pasado, y de sus innumerables faltas, a pesar de el ser un demonio.

Esa preciosa mujer, ese ángel le había aceptado, pronto seria su esposa, seria suya y el seria de ella. Se pertenecerían el uno al otro.

Sonriendo dentro del beso, pensado que quizás ella si encontraba algo atractivo en su él.

Un ángel que había conseguido que el demonio cayese rendido a sus pies.

Su mente desconecto totalmente en el momento exacto en el cuerpo de Kaoru se recostó sobre el suyo, profundizando aun mas el abrazo.


End file.
